Broken Angels
by ilovefanfic102
Summary: Can two broken souls learn to heal in order to survive? read and find out. Daryl/ oc


**I hope you like it : ) its my first the walking dead story broken by seethe and Angel by Sarah McLachlan seems to fit this story I will somewhat follow the seasons in this story **

**Villains' Bad Girl helped me with this story thank you : )**

**Can two broken souls learn to heal in order to survive?**

Irene Rini for short

** Broken Angels **

** Ch 1**

Irene was fighting a walker. The walker growled at her. The face of the walker was all coved up with dried up blood. It looked like it feed a while ago maybe a day or two. The cloths on it was all ribbed up like it's been a walker for a while Irene took her knife out of her pocket and put it thought the walkers eye to its brain. The walker went fell to the ground dead. Irene took the knife out and sighed and went back to the camp with some berries that she sent to get. She walked to Lori and gave her the bucket.  
"How was it out there?" Lori asked her.  
"There was only one walker." Lori looked at her worried.  
"Are you ok Irene?" Lori asked worried. Irene nods.  
"Yes ma'am," she went to her tent to clean up then thought about all that has happened to her up to now.

Irene was born to Sally and Jim brown. They were teenagers when they had Irene. They had to get married before she was born. Irene was born and Jim didn't do anything for her. He became a drunk from all the stress form Irene and then when Sally was at work Jim would beat Irene for every little thing she did. He would hit her then when Sally came home he said she fell or ran into something when a bruise came up. Irene would hide the bruises and cuts when she went out to school or wherever she went. She never told anyone or talked to no one about it only to her boyfriend named Billy.  
Sally on the other hand babied her to the point of dressing her like a doll and licking a tissue and cleaning her face in public, call her little nicknames in front of kids which made all the kids make fun of her in school.  
After finishing classes she would go to her friends' Lori and Rick Grime's house to watch their son Carl. He just turn 12 years old, nice kid. When she went to his house to watch him Billy would come over and watch Carl too. It was the only time Irene could see Billy other than class. Billy tried to help her out with her mom and dad. They plan to get married after getting their degrees and move away from her parents. Irene was at school in her last class. She had to babysit today thank goodness. She got on the city bus after class with Carl. Carl and Billy were really her only friends she had. She sat down on the bus in the back away from the other riders on the bus. Billy sat with her and Carl sat with his group of friends. The bus went down the road and dropped off passengers, then after a while it was their turn to get off. They got off and walked to Carl's house. Lori was home and greeted them. She made supper for them then left. "I will be back late and Rick too." She said before she left.  
Irene sat her bag down on the table. "Carl, homework time." He nods "Ok, Rini." He went to the table and got out his homework and started on it. While he did homework Billy and Irene went to the living room to work on theirs. They all working on their homework.  
"Irene?" she looked up and looked at Billy.  
"Yes?" she watched him. He watched her. To him she was his world. He wanted to do anything to help her with her parents. He hated seeing the bruises on her arms, back stomach everywhere, the cuts too. He took her hand.  
"Come back to my house please- I don't want you going home." He looked into her blue eyes. "Please-" he begged, worried he would hurt her again. She sighed and looked at him. His green eyes full of worry.  
"I can't", she said softly looking at her book. "I have to go home." She went back to her work. Billy sighed and went back to work. He didn't want her to go back but he couldn't force her to go with him. He loved her with all his heart.  
Irene got done with her work a while later and put her books up and went to the kitchen to feed Carl. She warmed up the food for him and set it on the table "Carl, its ready." Carl got done with his homework and went to the kitchen to get his plate and milk and started to eat. Irene went back to the living room. The night went by slow. It was about 11:00 when Lori came back home. Billy and Irene picked up and Billy walked her to her house. "I will see you in class tomorrow." She kissed him bye and went into the house. Lucky her dad was a sleep she seeks to her room and went to sleep.  
In the morning there was a loud bang on Irene's door and it went open "Get up now! Time for school!" She got up and he came over to her. "You came in late last night! You know what comes next!" He then took his belt of and hit her on the back. He hit her a few times then walked out of the room. She fought back the tears and got dressed for school.  
Irene went out the house fighting tears. She went to the bus stop at end of the street for her ride. She got on the bus and sat in the back. She fought some tears as she looked out the window. Billy came on the bus then went to her and sat down. She looked at him. "What happened?" he asked worried. All she down was hugged him tightly. When he hugged her she pulled away "Ouch", she said.  
"Rini, tell me," he pushed. He wanted to know.  
"He – hit me with a belt before I got on the bus", she answered. His eye went wide and turned to anger.  
"He is dead…." She put her hand on his cheek.  
"Billy- no…." He looked at her still full of anger. She looked out the window until they got to the campus. They went in. The whole day went as a blur. When it was done she went to the elementary school which it was down the road some to find Carl. Irene saw Lori talking to Shane, a guy who worked with Carl's dad. She seemed like she was upset. She walked over to Irene and Carl. She looked at Irene then Carl. She tells Carl that his dad has been shot and was in the hospital. Carl started to cry with Lori. Irene didn't know what to say or do for them.  
They had been good to her. Irene put her hand on their shoulders to show she was really sorry. Lori nods to her. She walked them to the car. She went to the hospital to see Rick. Irene went with them inside to show her support too. She watched Lori and Carl taking to Rick which was asleep. They left a couple of hour later.  
A week later things after that got worse. Irene was at home doing homework when her dad went outside. He heard something growling. He went out when Irene then heard him scream at the top of his lugs. He ran inside and shut the door. Irene got up and looked at him "Dad?" He looked at her his arm was torn up and bleeding badly. He looked like he was bitten by something. She went to the bathroom to get stuff to help his arm. She tried cleaning it and bangles it up. "What happened?"  
"Miss Waters bit me." He sound scared.  
"You're burning up, dad." She got up and called for help at Billy's. He came over and helped them with my dad. Mom come down and helped them as well. A couple of hours went by when her father died. Then things got weird. His eyes opened and looked around with a growl. He went after Sally and began to bit her on the neck. He tore into her like a wild animal would there pray. Irene backed away yelling and screaming. She got took Billy's hand and they ran from the house over to Lori's. They saw them getting in a car with Shane. Lori called for them and all four of them got in the car and drove away.


End file.
